Jump FighterZ
Jump FighterZ is a fighting game developed by Arc System Works and directed by Joss Whedon, it is based on the manga series run on Shonen Jump. Modes Story Mode the player goes through a 20 chapter cinematic storytelling. Arcade Mode the player chooses 3 characters and goes through 8 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's story. Score Attack Mode the player chooses 3 characters and goes through 8 stages in which the player needs to get the highest score possible. Time Attack Mode the player chooses 3 characters and goes through 8 stages in which the player needs to finish in the shortest time possible. Survival Mode the player chooses 3 characters and goes through ? stages in which the player fights every character in the game. Versus Mode the players choose 3 characters and fight each other. Online Mode ? Training Mode ? Options Mode ? Gameplay *Button Layout **Left Punch - Square/X/Y **Right Punch - Triangle/Y/X **Left Kick - Cross/A/B **Right Kick - Circle/B/A **Switch - L1/LB/L *Mechanics **Strikers - similar to the mechanic of the same name from The King of Fighters '99-2001. The player can summon strikers to assist the characters in combat. **Tagging - self explainitory. ** **Rage Meter - the Rage Meter has 3 stocks and it fill itself whenever the player take damage. ***Rage Drives - requires 1 stock of the Rage Meter. ***Rage Arts - requires all 3 stocks of the Rage Meter. Plot Character Core Roster My Hero Academia #Izuku Midoriya/(Alternative Striker: Eijiro Kirishima) World Trigger #Yuma Kuga/(Alternative Striker: ?) Black Clover #Asta/(Alternative Striker: ?) Toriko #Toriko/(Alternative Striker: ?) Medaka Box #Medaka Kurokami/(Alternative Striker: ?) Beelzebub #Tatsumi Oga/(Alternative Striker: ?) The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. #Saiki Kusuo/(Alternative Striker: ?) Assassination Classroom #Korosensei/(Alternative Striker: ?) Gintama #Gintoki Sakata/(Alternative Striker: ?) Bobobo-Bobobobo #Bobobo/(Alternative Striker: ?) Naruto #Naruto Uzumaki/(Alternative Striker: Rock Lee) #Sasuke Uchiha/(Alternative Striker: Kakashi Hatake) #Sakura Haruno/(Alternative Striker: Hinata Hyuga) #Obito Uchiha/(Alternative Striker: Kaguya Otsusiki) One Piece #Monkey D. Luffy/(Alternative Striker: Vinsmoke Sanji) #Nami/(Alternative Striker: Nico Robin) #Marshall D Teach/(Alternative Striker: Akainu) Bleach #Ichigo Kurosaki/(Alternative Striker: Yasutora Sado) #Rukia Kuchiki/(Alternative Striker: Yoruichi Shihōin) #Sosuke Aizen/(Alternative Striker: Yhwach) Reborn #Tsunayoshi Sawada/(Alternative Striker: ?) D. Gray Man #Allen Walker/(Alternative Striker: ?) Yu-Gi-Oh #Yugi Muto/(Alternative Striker: ?) Death Note #Light Yagami/(Alternative Striker: ?) Yu Yu Hakusho/Hunter x Hunter #Yusuke Urameshi/(Alternative Striker: Kazuma Kuwabara) #Hisoka Morrow(Secret Character)/(Alternative Striker: Meruem) JoJo's Bizzare Adventure #Jotaro Kujo/(Alternative Striker: ?) #Dio Brando(Costume Swap)/(Alternative Striker: ?) #Kars(Boss)/(Alternative Striker: ?) Rurouni Kenshin/Busou Renkin #Kenshin Himura/(Alternative Striker: Sanosuke Sagara) #Victor Powered(Secret Boss)/(Alternative Striker: Hyogo Kujiranami) Dragon Ball #Son Goku/(Alternative Striker: Krillin) #Vegeta/(Alternative Striker: Beerus) #Frieza/(Alternative Striker: Cell) #Cooler(Costume Swap)/(Alternative Striker: ?) Fist of the North Star #Kenshiro/(Alternative Striker: Toki) #Raoh/(Alternative Striker: Souther) #Kaioh(Costume Swap)/(Alternative Striker: ?) Knights of the Zodiac #Pegasus Seiya/(Alternative Striker: Andromeda Shun) #Gemini Saga/(Alternative Striker: Poseidon) #Sea Dragon Kanon(Costume Swap)/(Alternative Striker: ?) Ultimate Muscle #King Muscle/(Alternative Striker: ?) #Shivano/(Alternative Striker: ?) City Hunter #Ryo Saeba/(Alternative Striker: ?) Cobra #Cobra/(Alternative Striker: ?) Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin #Gin/(Alternative Striker: ?) Black Cat #Train Heartnet(Pre-Order Bonus)/(Alternative Striker: ?) One Punch Man #Saitama(Secret Character)/(Alternative Striker: Genos) Tokyo Ghoul #Ken Kaneki(Secret Character)/(Alternative Striker: ?) Blue Exorcist #Rin Okamura(Secret Character)/(Alternative Striker: ?) Seraph of the End #Yuichiro Hyakuya(Secret Character)/(Alternative Striker: ?) Bastard #Dark Schneider(Secret Boss)/(Alternative Striker: ?) Riki-Oh #Saiga Riki-Oh(Secret Boss)/(Alternative Striker: ?) DLC The Promised Neverland #Emma/(Alternative Striker: ?) Demon Slayer #Tanjiro Kamado/(Alternative Striker: ?) Dr. Stone #Senku Ishigami/(Alternative Striker: ?) Dragon Ball #Piccolo/(Alternative Striker: Tien Shinhan) Fist of the North Star #Rei/(Alternative Striker: Shu) Knights of the Zodiac #Dragon Shiryu/(Alternative Striker: Cygnus Hyoga) Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle #Syaroan Li(Guest)/(Alternative Striker: Fei Wang Reed) Baki the Grappler #Yujiro Hanma(Guest)/(Alternative Striker: Baki Hanma) Inuyasha #Inuyasha(Guest)/(Alternative Striker: Sesshomaru) Hellsing #Alexander Anderson(Guest)/(Alternative Striker: Alucard) Fullmetal Alchemist #Edward Elric(Guest)/(Alternative Striker: Father) Berserk #Griffith(Guest)/(Alternative Striker: Guts) Stages *Hiddden Leaf Village *Marineford *Hueco Mundo *Matterhorn *New York *Hong Kong *Eiffel Tower *Mexico *Himeji Castle *Golden Gate Bridge *New Zealand *Greed Island *Devil's Palm DLC *World Tournament Arena *Cassandra *Sanctuary *L.X.E. Headquarters *Vongola Underground Base *Noah's Ark Soundtrack *Opening * * * * * *New Challanger *Continue *[ Game Over] *[ Retry] *Name Entry Menus *[ Main Menu] *Character Select *Versus Screen * * * Stages *Hidden Leaf Village *Marineford *Hueco Mundo *Matterhorn *New York *Hong Kong *Eiffel Tower *Mexico *Himeji Castle *Golden Gate Bridge *New Zealand *Greed Island *Devil's Palm 1 *Devil's Palm 2 *World Tournament Arena *Cassandra *Sanctuary *L.X.E. Headquarters *Vongola Underground Base *Noah's Ark Characters *Naruto vs. Sasuke *Tsuna vs Allen *Goku vs Vegeta * *Goku *Vegeta *Kenshiro *Seiya *King Muscle *[ Gin] *Saeba *Cobra *Jotaro *[ Kenshin] *[ Yusuke] *Naruto *Sasuke *Luffy *Ichigo *[ Tsuna] *[ Allen] *Midoriya *Asta *Yuma *Sakura *[ Nami] *Rukia *[ Medaka] *[ Toriko] *[ Oga] *Gintoki *[ Bobobo] *Korosensei *[ Kusuo] *Frieza *Raoh *Saga *Obito *Blackbeard *Aizen *Train *[ Saitama] *[ Kaneki] *[ Rin] *[ Yuichiro] *Hisoka *Victor *Kars *[ Riki-Oh] *[ Schneider] Voice Cast Japanese *Kappei Yamaguchi as Goku *Tomokazu Seki as Vegeta and Korosensei *Takehito Koyasu as Kenshiro, Bobobo and Dio *Masakazu Morita as Seiya and Ichigo *Masaya Onosaka as King Muscle *Ryo Horikawa as Saeba *Rikiya Koyama as Cobra *Daisuke Ono as Jotaro *Nozomu Sasaki as Yusuke *Mayo Suzukaze as Kenshin *Junko Takeuchi as Naruto *Noriaki Sugiyama as Sasuke *Chie Nakamura as Sakura *Rica Matsumoto as Luffy *Akemi Okamura as Nami *Fumiko Orikasa as Rukia *Ai Toyosaki as Medaka *Ryotaro Okiayu as Toriko and Saga *Katsuyuki Konishi as Oga *Tomokazu Sugita as Gintoki * * *Akira Ishida as Frieza and Gaara *Akio Otsuka as Raoh and Blackbeard *Atsushi Imaruoka as Shivano *Wataru Takagi as Obito *Sho Hayami as Aizen and Kanon *Takashi Kondo as Train *Fumihiko Tachiki as Cooler *Tessho Genda as Kaioh * * *Kazuhiko Inoue as Kars *Keiji Fujiwara as Piccolo *Shinichiro Miki as Rei *Takahiro Sakurai as Shiryu * * * English *Sean Schemmel as Goku and Dio *Christopher Sabat as Vegeta, Bobobo, Raoh and Piccolo *John Bugmeier as Kenshiro *Eric Vale as Seiya and Hisoka *Sonny Strait as King Muscle and Korosensei *Justin Cook as Saeba, Yusuke and Sasuke *Rick Robertson as Cobra *Clifford Chapin as Jotaro, Saitama and Bakugou *Vic Mignogna as Kenshin *Laura Bailey as Naruto *Caitlin Glass as Sakura *Colleen Clickenbeard as Luffy and Tsuna *Lucy Christian as Nami *Todd Haberkorn as Ichigo and Allen *Jamie Marchie as Rukia *Shelley Calene-Black as Medaka *Ian Sinclair as Toriko *David Matranga as Oga *Chris Patton as Gintoki *Justin Briner as Deku *Emily Neves as Yuma *Dallas Reid as Asta *Chris Ayres as Frieza *Chuck Huber as Saga *Phil Parsons as Shivano *Chris Rager as Blackbeard *Sean Michael Teague as Obito *Robert McCollum as Aizen *Jason Liechtbert as Train and Gaara *Andrew Chandler as Cooler *Patrick Seitz as Kaioh *J. Michael Tatum as Kanon *Austin Tindle as Kaneki *Micah Solusod as Yuichiro *Andy McAvin as Kars *Jerry Jewel as Rei *Jay Hickman as Shiryu * * * Cheats Arcade Version *Unlock Characters: **Rin - Beat the game with Allen, then in the Name Entry Screen, write JSQ. **Yuichiro - Beat the game with Kenshin, then in the Name Entry Screen, write JSQ. **Kaneki - Beat the game with Ichigo, then in the Name Entry Screen, write WYJ. **Saitama - Beat the game with Goku, then in the Name Entry Screen, write WYJ. **Hisoka - Beat the game with Yusuke, then in the Name Entry Screen, write HXH. **Riki-Oh and Schneider - Enter the Arcade's Test Mode, then go to the Color Menu and Press: RP, LP, LK, RK, LK, RK, RP, LP, LP, LK, RP, RK, LP, RP. **Victor and Kars - Enter the Arcade's Test Mode, then go to the Color Menu and Press: LK, RK, RP, LP, RP, LP, LK, RK, RK, RP, LK, LP, RK, LK. Console/PC Versions *Unlock Characters: **Rin - Defeat him in Arcade Mode with Allen. **Yuichiro - Defeat him in Arcade Mode with Kenshin. **Kaneki - Defeat him in Arcade Mode with Ichigo. **Saitama - Defeat him in Arcade Mode with Goku. **Hisoka - Defeat him in Arcade Mode with Yusuke. **Victor - Beat Arcade Mode after after Rin, Yuichiro, Kaneki, Saitama and Hisoka are unlocked. **Riki-Oh - Defeat him in Arcade Mode after Rin, Yuichiro, Kaneki, Saitama and Hisoka are unlocked. **Schneider - Defeat him in Arcade Mode after Rin, Yuichiro, Kaneki, Saitama and Hisoka are unlocked. **Kars - Complete Story Mode. *Unlock Stages: **Greed Island **Devil's Palm **World Tournament Arena **Cassandra **Sanctuary **L.X.E. Headquarters **Vongola Underground Base **Noah's Ark *Fight a Different Mid-Boss at Stage 5: **Rin or Yuichiro - Have 4-7 Rage Drive/Art finishes by Stage 5. **Hisoka - Have 8-12 Rage Drive/Art finishes without losing a round by Stage 5. **Kaneki or Saitama - Fail to meet any of the requirements above. *Fight a Different Boss at Stage 9: **Riki-Oh - Never use a Continue and Defeat the last remaining opponent team member in Stage 8 with a Rage Drive. **Schneider - Never use a Continue, Get 8 1st Attacks and Defeat all 3 opponent team members in Stage 8 with a Rage Art. **Victor - Fail to meet any of the requirements above. Trivia Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Arc System Works Category:2019 video games Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:Shonen Jump Category:Google Stadia Games Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fist of the North Star Category:Hokuto no Ken Category:Knights of the Zodiac Category:Saint Seiya Category:Ultimate Muscle Category:Kinnikuman Category:City Hunter Category:Space Adventure Cobra Category:Cobra Category:Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Naruto Category:One Piece Category:Bleach Category:Gin Tama Category:Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Category:Assassiation Classroom Category:My Hero Academia Category:World Trigger Category:Black Clover Category:Toriko Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Category:D.Gray-man Category:Black Cat Category:Medaka's Box